Reflections
by AightSoBOOM
Summary: Coming of age story centered around Riley and Cindy. Growing up facing the challenges of adulthood as well as those within. First Time Author here lol rate review enjoy. Diaclaimer: (I dont own The Boondocks or anything related)
1. Chapter 1

What's good y'all? This is my one of my first two stories that I will be uploading hope y'all enjoy. Its a coming of age story I guess you could say centered around Cindy and Riley. This story I am kins of kicking out fast so please bear with me the format is unorthodox. That being said leggo!

[Cindy Pov]

Riley and I finally reached our senior year. Some didnt think we'd make it because of all the shit we used to do.  
But we almost there on our way to college.

I just worry about Riley sometimes though. He can be on the fence when it comes to getting his act together. One minute he seems focused the next he out riding the city with Ed and them.  
It just bothers me cause he can do so much better and I dont want to have to leave him behind.

Riley: Yo Cin!

Speak of the devil

Cindy: Hey baby.  
I kissed him immediately. He swung his arm around my waist and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. Everytime he do that it sends jolts through my body.  
Yall just dont know how much I love this boy.

Riley: How you doin bae?

Cindy: Im great now, I cheesed.  
Bell finna ring so we should get to class.

Riley: You gone head im finna head out. Ima see ya at 3 aight?

I squinted my eyes and gave him my "wtf" look.

Cindy: Watchu mean you gone see me at 3? Reez we talked about this, we only got 5 months of high school left. Now is not the time to be playin games.

Riley: Yea I hear you I was just bored so I felt like leaving. Tell you what Ima leave for a hour and be back at lunch time. Ima bring you back some qdoba.

This boy think he slick.

Cindy: That used to work on me. You goin to class or ima knock yo ass out now choose.

Riley: Damn girl fine witchyo violent ass!

Cindy: Good...we can go to qdoba later. Now get.  
Riley: Yes massa. Riley said as ran away.

Cindy: Fuck you say!?

[Riley]

This girl get on my nerves.  
But I know she right coming into senior year we agreed to both get our shit together. Its not like I wanna fuck up but its like I get this itch to do shit. Whenerver I cant do whatever I want when I want when I want I get sad and frustrated. I dont know why I just do. I rather be doing anything else than sitting in this class. This finna be a long four hours man.


	2. Chapter 2

Qdoba Server: Is that all?  
Riley: Nah lemme get another burrito with white rice,pinto beans,steak and chicken half and half, dont forget the bbq sauce, pico de gaillo, shredded cheese, and cilantro.

Cindy: You know me so well.

Riley: Yea cause you easy.

Cindy: Ill knock yo ass out in front of everybody in here.

Riley: Lets go then girl aint nobody scared of you.

Server: Ummm your foods ready.  
Cindy: Sorry our bad.

I grabbed our tray and went looking for a booth while Riley paid for our food.  
I love this shit so much. I unwapped my burrito and took a big bite savoring all the flavors with a smile on my face.

Riley: Yo fat ass.  
Cindy: So.  
Riley slid next to me in the booth we always sit like this when we go out. Mostly so we can steal bites of each others food.

Cindy: This is soooo good babe, I said doing my happy dance.

Riley: Yea but how you eat that with bbq sauce though girl I dont get it.

Cindy: Its a sweet and deep taste too it. Kinda like you. I winked

Riley: Oh yea?

Cindy: Mhmmm but only when you not skipping class.

Riley: Yea yea aight I know. Ima get it together. Alwaya talking about college. You just cant wait huh?

Cindy: Im ready like ready ready. Aint nothing here for me. Not no more at least.


	3. Chapter 3

[Cindy POV]

Riley: Aight baby Ima see you tomorrow  
Unless you wanna spend the night.  
Cindy: Nope Love you. I said as I kissed him goodnight.

I was smiling but inside it felt like I had a rock in my stomach. And as I undid my seatbelt and got out of Riley's car it got heavier. I watched him drive off holding tears wishing he could take me with him for real.  
I turned around and walked towards /the/ house. As I opened the front door I was greeted by my foster "mom" Lisa.

Lisa: Hey hun how was your day?

Cindy: Fine thank you. How was yours?  
I asked only out of politness.

Lisa: It was good I got some work done today. Are you hungry or did you eat already?

Cindy: Yea I went to get some food with my boyfriend.

Lisa: Oh yea, Randy right?

Cindy: Riley.

Lisa: Sorry Riley ok got it. Well you should bring him over sometime I'd love to meet him.

Cindy: Yea sure, Im tired Im gonna go to bed now.

Lisa: Ok well goodnight.

I hurried up the stairs to "my room" and closed my door. I threw my bookbag on the floor before plopping down on the bed. Almost everyday for the past 2 years I'd come back here to "this" house to "this" room and just stare at the door. I have a TV but I dont care enough to watch anything when Im here.  
I hate it here.

Lisa has always been kind to me and patient. Always doting like a mother, but she's not my mom.  
I miss my mom and I miss my dad. Even though they let me down, even though they gave me up so easily. I miss coming home to them. My mom's home cooked meals were the best she always had a feast waiting for me when I came home. Dad was mychero always took so much care of me and spoiled me like crazy.

But my parents started having problems when I was 7 and never stopped. By the time I was 12 they had seperated and I faded into the background. My mom had been caught sneaking around with some guy. Her excuse was she didnt feel wanted. Dad got back at her by starting an affair with mom's best friend Josephine and finally he left us and moved in with her. My parents divorced six months later and my world crumbled.  
Mom just started ignoring me treating me like a nuisance. I could tell her hatred for my father shifted to me. The way she would stare right through me. Like she didnt love me anymore.  
Eventually she just gave me up one day she just up and vanished. She left a note telling me she needed to find herself and that I was old enough to look after myself I was 14.  
Things got worse from there I was put into a home briefly and then started the foster home shuffle. The first two were ok but because I was so depressed they sent me away because I wasnt "happy enough".  
Then there was the Reid's. They were horrible people fucked up in the head. They forced me too be some modern day cinderlla cleaning up after them and shit. At first I put up with it out of fear of being sent back to the girls home. But then one night that bitch Mrs reid tried it with me. She accused me of trying to seduce her ugly ass husband and pushed me. So I knocked her dumbass out.  
I would've been in a bad situation if Mr. Dubois hadnt intervened. He got me off the hook but when he tried to take over as my legal guardian he failed. So did Mr. Freeman. The best they could do was get me a better foster parent. Thats when I came too live with Lisa.  
She was nothing like others and always patient and loving no matter how difficult I could be at times.  
But she still not my mother. I cry myself too sleep almost everynight wondering how they could have given up on me. I often dream they come back for me. But its just a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

[Riley Pov]

Riley: Wooh! Let's Go C-MERPH!  
C out there goin crazy. She killing they ass. 27 points, 11 assists, 7 rebounds, 3 steals, this girl is amazing. Like a force of nature on the court they cant tame her. Man she's amazing.

[Cindy Pov]

When Im on this floor its like everything I worry about all the pain it all goes numb. Its just me and the game.  
As good as I am though. I honestly didnt think we'd make it this far actually too the state championship. The score is 63-59 with 2 minutes left.  
The opposing team got crafty and put up 3 points. 63-62 now. I got the ball and made a dash for the trying to get layup. Just as i lifted off the ground a hand smacked me in the face and I fell awkwardly on my arm.  
That was a bad fall I can barely move my arm. The crowd starts too boo at the girl that knocked me down. I look in the stands and see Riley's face I can tell he's worried about me. Coach wants too take me out the game she says I've done enough.  
Everyone's counting on me to bring that trophy home though. I cant let them down. Thinking about my parents I normally feel weak like I cant do shit. But on this court I'm invincible.  
I hear them shouting my nickname "FEARSOME FEARSOME FEARSOME"  
I am Cindy McPhearson and I am Fearsome.

Cindy: Im ok I can stay in, I tell coach.

The referee resumes the game and I step too the line for my free throws. I knock down both. 65-62. 1 minute left.  
A girl on the rival team puts up a 3. 65-65 with 45 seconds left.  
Its our ball now I pass it too our center Chenise. She drives to the hoop while I scurry to to an open spot. Chenise pretends to go for a layup and kicks it back out too me. I catch it and make a 2 pointer. 67-65 20 seconds left. The opposing team calls a time out. I look back into the stands for Riley but he's gone. As we huddle up I notice him on sidlines watching me. After our huddle he walks up to me.

Riley: How you doin?

Cindy: Idk tired but energized its weird.

Riley: (Laugh) You got this C, I believe in you baby.

Cindy: Thanks babe, I say blushing.

Coach: McPhearson let's go!

I run back onto the court. I know exactly what Im gonna do. As the opposing team throws the ball inbounds I steal the ball mid-flight and run for the hoop. Its 10 seconds left and I stop just short of the 3 point line. As the rest of the players catch up to me I wait a few extra seconds to wind down the clock. They're on me now 6 seconds left. I crossover left and shoot the ball with two hands in my face. But it doesnt matter cause my shot goes in anyway. 70-65 the crowd goes nuts. Its 1.5seconds left the refs let the clock run out and the my team runs over putting me on their shoulders. Everybody started cheering and the vibe in this place is just amazing I couldnt help but smile. For the first time in years I felt happy like everythings alright.


	5. Chapter 5

[Riley POV]

Riley: The champ is here! Look at you looking all triumphant and shit.

Cindy: "Shuddup you get on my nerves",she laughed. "Aint you tired of that yet"?

Riley: Naw you my girl I gotta gas you up shawty.

Cindy: Well you gone have too fill up this tank cause I got great news.

Riley: Whats that babe?

Cindy: Somebody got offered a scholarship too the University of Cinncinati! I'ma be playing for the Bearcats I'm D1 now!

Riley: Oh word thats wassup baby. Im proud of you.

Cindy: Why you look like that?

Riley: "Like what im cool?", I lied.

Cindy: Reez I know you. What is it?

Riley: Why so far away?

Cindy: Cause I want too get away from Woodcrest and all the bad memories here. I wanna make new ones, baby you know this already.

Riley: Yea I know but what about us?

Cindy: What you mean? Now you apply to the same school get in and come with me. We been over this.

Riley: I know but-

Cindy: I cant do it without you I need you Reez. Baby I dont wanna leave without you.

Riley: You would leave me for real?

Cindy: As much as I love you I cant stay here. I just cant its just too hard for me. Don't you understand that?

I do understand. I just dont think I have what it takes too keep up with her. I aint no college type of nigga. I hated being here in high school how the fuck Ima manage college?

Riley: Im sorry baby I thought...I don't know what I was thinking. I guess Ima just have too try.

Cindy: "Yo grades aint that bad just stop doing the bear minimum and you'll be fine. Young Reezy and C-Merph taking on college just think about it baby", she said smiling.

She really wants this I can tell.

Riley: Whatever it takes too make you happy. I gotchu babygirl.

She took a step toward me and wrapped her arms around me. She looked up and stared at me with those mesmerizing eyes of hers.

Cindy: "Thank you baby", she said kissing me. "I love you".

Riley: I love you too.

-

This whole college thing got me stressed out. I was currently at home researching (if you could call it that) everything I needed to know about this school Cindy tryna get us to go to. I aint no studious type of dude though. Nigga Im Riley Freeman Aka Young Reezy fuck I look like going to college I dont know shit about this. How the hell Im supposed to get into college when I dont even know how?

I need help and there's only one person I know who I can call for a situation like this. I picked up my phone and scrolled throug the names until I got too the one in all caps: HATING ASS NIGGA.  
If there's one person who can help me its his ass.

Huey: What Riley?

Riley: Nigga thats how you answer the phone? Funny acting ass nigga.

Jazz: Hi Riley!

Huey: Jazz and I were in the middle of-

Jazz: Studying!

Huey: What she said.

Riley: Aw hell naw! Yall aint slick, I know what type of studing yall was doing alright. Ol' freaky asses.

Jazz: What!? No! We weren't-

Huey: Calm down.  
Riley if that's all you called for then I'm hanging up.

Riley: Naw hold up wait!

I took a deep breath already regretting what I was about to ask.

Riley: I could use some help with my college apps.

I waited for an answer not sure on what to expect. He's been silent for a long time.

Riley: Hello?

Huey: Yea I'm here. Listen I'm going to send you an email. You need to follow the directions exactly as detailed. No shortcuts understand?

Riley: Yea I gotchu.

Huey: By the way if you wast my time I will beat your ass.

Riley: Nigga it aint sweet I been practicing while you been gone.

Huey: Sure whatever I'm hanging up now.

Riley: Yea gone and get yo freak on nasty ass nigga.

I was gone thank the nigga but I aint with that mushy shit.

[Cindy POV]

I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on Riley but its really for the best. I mean yea I want to leave Woodcrest but I honestly think Riley holds himself back.  
He's so talented but its like he doesnt have a passion for any of the things he's good at.  
When we were little baketball was life for the both of us. He was just as competitive as I was but when we got to high school he just let it all go. He once ran a scrimmage with our school's varsity squad and outplayed the whole team. I mean he literally lit they ass up and coach was begging him to join the team. Riley just declined anyway.  
Then there's his art skills he just wants to throw away. I've never met anyone personally as good as Riley he's better than good actually he is phenomenal. I just dont understand how he can sleep on his own potential. I hope he comes through.  
Anyways I've been having the best week in years. We already became state champs but after getting that offer from UC Ive been on cloud 9. I didn' wait for any other offers to pop up I didn't even care. Its a college, I'll be playing ball, and its FAR from Woodcrest everything I wanted.

As a reward for my recent accomplishments Lisa offered to take me out for dinner. Normally I would be reluctant but I've been feeling so good lately I accepted.  
She took me to a restaurant in a neighboring town. I know it was so we could avoid me revisting any bad memories which I appreciate. We sat outside eating some sort of mediterranian spaghetti while chatting about the future.

Lisa: So now that you've found a school and everything. Do you feel ready for the next step?

Cindy: "I'm more than ready by now I cant even wait", I said or tried to at least. I had a mouthful of spaghetti currently at the moment. "Sorry Lisa this stuff is just really good they even put chicken in here."

Lisa: "I know right? And I'm glad to see you eating actually",she laughed. "Its good to see you smile."

I took a long sip of my drink before responding. Its time I told her she deserves it.

Cindy: Lisa...I just want too say thank you for doing this. For actually taking care of me. Even though I tried to act like I didn't need you.

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I spoke to her. It felt weird as I had a mix of so many different emotions rise up in me.

Cindy: I appreciate everything you have done for me truly I just want you too know that.

Lisa: Thank you Cindy that means a lot to hear you say that. And I want you to know that you have never been a burden and will always have a place to call home with me. And I want you to know, that you are one of the stongest young women I have ever had the pleasure to meet. So I say this with the utmost respect and love: Its okay to cry dear let it out.

And with that I balled like a baby in front of everyone in that restaurant. As painful as it was it was just as liberating. And I needed that.


End file.
